


A Gauntlet is Thrown

by uaigneach



Series: The JoJo and Haikyuu crossover only my friend and I wanted [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Because plot, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Kageyama has a stand, Let's say that Josuke goes to Karasuno, Rohan like's Kageyama's king of the court shit, Tobio was there with Koichi when Jotaro first appeared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: After getting involved in the stand situation in Morioh and making friends with Josuke, Kageyama hadn't really been all that keen on delving much further into that world. He just hadn't expected that there would be more stand users in the volleyball world.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kishibe Rohan, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The JoJo and Haikyuu crossover only my friend and I wanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186376
Kudos: 2





	A Gauntlet is Thrown

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that this is kind of out of the blue, but I'm uploading as I go. I will organize the parts of this series chronologically as I go.

Honestly, Tobio was still confused as to why Rohan tolerated him and Koichi.

He reminded Tobio of a rather cursed combination of Oikawa and Tsukishima, so by all logic, Rohan should hate him. He was arrogant, but he _did_ have the skill to back it up. However, the important factor was that Tobio’s own genius abilities didn’t encroach at all on Rohan’s niche skills and as such, he could be used as inspiration instead of a measuring stick that never gave satisfactory results.

Contrary to popular belief, Tobio wasn’t completely oblivious to his own short comings. He’d had his social ineptness and demanding nature shoved in his face rather spectacularly with the ‘King of the Court’ incident – the fact that it fascinated Rohan still baffled Tobio – and while he _had_ gotten better since going to Karasuno, he was still far from perfect. In fact, him becoming aware of just how socially inept he was made him more self-conscious and thus even more inept. It was a vicious cycle. He supposes that Rohan’s own issues with dealing with ‘normal’ people would mitigate that part – especially since he could literally read Tobio like an open book.

He had to admit that it was nice to have someone know his story without him actually having to suffer through trying to explain it to people.

(If Takeda pushes one more time why he is unable to speak with Tobio’s legal guardian, Tobio will have an aneurism. And if he had an aneurism then he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball and that just wouldn’t do.)

His fascination with Tobio’s stand also helped a lot with actually learning how to use it and train with it. Tobio figured that since it was his reality now, it was a skill that needed to be honed just like any other and deserved his attention. Unlike volleyball which was his passion, his control over his stand could literally be the difference between him surviving a battle or dying (since apparently stand users just _attract_ each other and their preferred form of greeting is to attack each other without warning).

But that being said, Tobio was kind of stupid and that was no doubt incredibly frustrating for a man like Rohan. He knew that Tsukishima reveled in Tobio’s lack of academic prowess. He was lucky that Koichi tolerated him enough to offer to help him study when he could in exchange for training help. Rohan’s stand was a much more mental ability than Koichi’s and as such, he didn’t have to train his body to the same degree. He kept in shape, but Tobio’s career track was to be a professional athlete and it showed. Tobio took training his stand much more seriously than Koichi or even the more fighting geared folks like Josuke or Okuyasu. At least he got them all to start going on conditioning runs every now and again.

Even Rohan deigned to join them when he had questions that he wanted to badger Tobio with.

Nonetheless, it still puzzled Tobio that Rohan put up with him, let alone Koichi. With Tobio’s rather fitful backstory, he stuck out as a source for Rohan’s manga. Kochi had lived a pretty normal life before he was attacked by Okuyasu’s brother. He also had an oddly bright personality that grated against Tobio’s nerves. It wasn’t all bad, but he was kind of shallow and annoying. Then again, he was pretty sure that others had said the same thing about him, so did he really have room to talk? Kochi kind of reminded Tobio of a more annoying Yamaguchi. Maybe that’s why Rohan got along with him – Tsukishima sure didn’t seem to mind Yamaguchi’s constant presence in his life.

But all that was beside the point, because somehow in between Tobio’s own life events independent of whatever the hell was happening with Josuke and his pose of stand users, Tobio had managed to befriend Rohan and that meant that Rohan wanted to go places with him.

Their outings may have started with meeting Reimi’s ghost, but it certainly hadn’t stopped there. Rohan defended himself by saying that Josuke and Okuyasu got into just as much trouble as they did (something he’d apparently learned from Koichi since he hated the two excitable teenagers), but Tobio was still dubious. Before meeting Jotaro – and by extension, Josuke and the others – Tobio’s life had been pretty normal. His biggest issues had been dealing with the fallout of his own actions concerning a team sport and passing his classes. After, he’d already almost been killed multiple times and trouble seemed to sniff him out around every corner.

He’d literally just been looking at a map with Rohan when he got swept into the in-between and met a ghost of a 15-year-old murder victim that Rohan happened to have been present for. Seriously, how does that happen?

Given that knowledge, he really shouldn’t have been surprised that upon going out on an ‘inspiration jaunt’ – what kind of person actually casually uses the word ‘jaunt’??? apparently Rohan – with Rohan they ended up running into another stand user. Jotaro said that they attracted each other, but it seemed a little ridiculous. Morioh was a pretty small town. Their biggest claim to fame was the fact that Karasuno used to be a sports powerhouse school and made Nationals in multiple areas. By all logic that shouldn’t have happened either.

It wasn’t even just _one_ stand user – it was a pair.

They’d been walking, Rohan just taking pictures and ranting at Tobio about how he wanted to include his ‘character arc’ in his manga when a pair of teenagers had walked past them before stopping suddenly. This wasn’t entirely out of the blue since Rohan was a popular mangaka and clearly he was recognizable if Koichi had been able to recognize him, but it didn’t take Kageyama long to recognize the two players.

They were Ushijima “Ushiwaka” Wakatoshi and Tendou “Guess Monster” Satori. They played for Shiratorizawa – Tobio had watched some of their exhibition matches and the duo were truly a terror on the court. Ushijima was one of the top 3 aces in Japan; a left handed power spiker with a stern and almost emotionless disposition. Tendou was no slouch either – he was also one of Japan’s elite, known for his tricky guess blocking. He would block almost on inhuman instinct, seemingly sensing something that wasn’t even there. The title of monster had allegedly haunted him years before he even entered Shiratorizawa. He was a gamble and a loose cannon, but definitely a threat. If Karasuno wanted to make it to nationals, then they would have to best _him_ alongside Ushijima and whatever other monsters Shiratorizawa had up its sleeve.

Considering they couldn’t beat Aoba Johsai at Interhigh and _they’d_ never beaten Shiratorizawa even once, it was approaching an impossible feat. They had to get better.

Kageyama wasn’t wearing anything strictly from Karasuno, but he knew that his face had made it around the volleyball circuits in Miyagi too, the title of ‘King of the Court’ haunting him with every step he took.

At Tobio freezing, Rohan also stopped, suddenly hyper aware. Rohan had learned that Tobio’s instincts were a lot more honed than his own – he picked up on things being wrong rather quickly if they were fight or flight style situations. Social ones? They were both fishes out of water.

“Ah, do I spy a fellow volleyball player? Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

It was Tendou who spoke first. The taller teen turned around, cocking his head to the side and almost widening his already inhumanly large eyes. There were rumours that the middle blocker looked and behaved oddly – he’d been compared to a lizard more than once – but it was one thing to hear it and another to see it in person. Tobio can’t exactly say that it wouldn’t be daunting to see across the court for the first time. His gaze was shrewd, and he seemed to know something that you didn’t. It put both Tobio and Rohan on guard and that was before Tobio even really analyzed how Tendou spoke.

His voice was thin and reedy and almost purred at them. He behaved like a predator in a way that Tobio had only ever seen from Oikawa. It felt invasive and uncomfortable. Tobio would never want to be in a room alone with the teen, especially if he didn’t know whether or not Tendou was an ally or an enemy. It set off alarm bells in Tobio’s head. This Tendou was manipulative and dangerous, only he had none of the charming veneer that Oikawa relied so heavily on.

Tobio decided to take a gamble. “I am Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno High, formerly Kitagawa Daichi.”

Exaggerated recognition lit up Tendou’s face as he straightened his posture, leaning forward slightly with his hands comfortably secured in his pockets. “Ah, the _King of the Court,_ ” he purred, “how nice to meet your acquaintance. I never thought we’d cross paths… how curious.”

Tobio shivered involuntarily. He’d seen quite a few odd people after coming in contact with Jotaro and Josuke, and yet even Rohan’s initial introduction – and the man _licked_ a spider that he’d stabbed – paled in comparison to the unsettling aura around the teenager. His freakish height and thin frame didn’t help with how creepy he looked. He was certainly leaning into that perception.

“Why did you stop?”

Well, no one had ever said that Tobio was good with his words. He never really understood pleasantries anyways. He and Rohan gave Koichi frequent metaphorical aneurisms.

Tendou narrowed his eyes. “There’s something off about you two, but I can’t quite tell _what_ it is…”

Rohan took that as his cue to finally act and with a cry of “Heaven’s Door” he’d opened up both of their faces, quickly scribbling something before they could attack. “Kageyama-kun, they both have stands,” Rohan called. “I’ve written that neither of them can attack us with their stands, but I’d still be hesitant.” Not even a second after he said that Ushijima’s fist came flying towards Rohan’s face. Luckily, Rohan still had fairly decent reflexes and had worked on his dodging since Josuke thoroughly beat him up. He was able to dodge the hit for the most part, quickly dashing back to Tobio’s side.

“We mean you no harm, but you’re not the first stand users we’ve come across,” Rohan offered simply. “You understand, we can’t take any risks.”

Their faces closed once more, Tendou quickly scrambling to his feet and glaring quizzically at him. “Curious ability – ‘Heaven’s Door’, did you call it?”

Ushijima shook his fist out, standing up and shooting a rather dark look of his own at Tobio and Rohan. “We didn’t know that there are others like us.”

“My stand is called ‘Heaven’s Door’; it gives me the ability to read someone’s story and make modifications if necessary,” Rohan said, surprisingly forthcoming. “You, Ushijima Wakatoshi, have an ammunition-based stand?”

Ushijima bopped his head. “I can throw anything with the velocity of a cannon, rendering it ammunition.”

Rohan shifted his eyes to look at Tendou who had now seemingly recovered from the shock of having his face peeled open like a book and having his entire backstory read. “Tendou Satori, always deemed less than a human and only encouraging your sociopathic tendencies. You have a stand that allows you to see people’s emotions like how a lizard reads chemo-signals,” Rohan smirked smugly. “You call it ‘Guess Monster’ even though you hate any mention of how monstrous you are.”

Tendou cocked his head to the side at an angle that jutted his neck out awkwardly, doing absolutely nothing to help with how inhuman he managed to look. “Spot on, Author-san. How repulsive.”

Rohan frowned. “Neither of your stands have the ability to kill and leave no evidence, therefore we can assume that you are not the killer. You’re too young anyways.” He turned back to look at Tobio. “Come, Kageyama-kun. I know how to get in contact with them should we need to.”

“Woah, woah, woah, hold your horses!” Tendou crowed. “You never offered a name, nor did Kageyama-san tell us about his stand. I think since you read our entire lives that we’re owed as much.”

Ushiwaka jutted his chin forward, “you also said something about a killer?”

Tobio bit his lip, looking to Rohan. The older man had pulled out his sketchbook and had begun frantically sketching the Shiratorizawa players in front of him and muttering furiously about monsters. He would be of no further help now that physical attack by Ushijima and Tendou’s stands were no longer a concern. “My stand is called ‘King of the Court’ and it’s ability is similar to that of a puppet master,” Tobio was unwilling to reveal more about his stand. He was still uncomfortable with using it, even if Rohan was eager to see his limits. “It’s not confirmed yet, but another stand user has gone missing, his stand reportedly dying in front of another user. Stand users are drawn to each other – the other stand user had a virtually invincible stand. He would not have gone down easily.”

“Well that does explain why we took a different route for our jog today,” Tendou mused. “You know nothing else?”

Tobio shook his head. “Be on guard. The killer left behind only a button, and that was more by chance than by mistake.”

Ushijima nodded sharply. “We’ll be on our way then.”

Tendou waved mockingly, sidling up to Ushijima’s side, making it apparent that he was actually taller than the intimidating figure that was Ushiwaka. “I guess we’ll just have to keep our eyes sharp, Waka-kun,” Tendou sing-songed with an inappropriate amount of cheer. Then, he turned his uncanny gaze onto Tobio before smiling. “I suppose we’ll see you at the Spring Tournament. We’ll keep an eye out on the infamous ‘Wingless Crows’.”

Tobio grit his teeth, for once, clearly picking up on the slight. “We _will_ win.”

Tendou laughed uproariously. “You’ve got kahones! I like it!” he declared. “You better keep that energy. I want to see what it’s like to face a stand user on the court.”

Tobio glared. He hated to let the other get the last word, but he never did well against those like Tendou. He wasn’t good with words and even worse with emotions. He tugged on Rohan’s sleeve. “Rohan-sensei.” He continued to drag them away from the two Shiratorizawa players. “Let’s go.” He didn’t like the uneasy feeling he got around them. It was different than with all the other stand users he’d met before.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so basically, I made everything be set in Morioh and Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi go to Karasuno. Kageyama got stuck with a stand


End file.
